Pembantuku Uke ku
by sennin pein
Summary: Warning: Yaoi, OOC, LIME, LEMON, dll. Fic ke 2 ku. Sasuke ngelakuin ssuatu yg buat Naruto benci pdnya, apa ya ssuatu tu? Warning yg lain di dalam. Pokoknya baca dech, ga bakat bkin summary, ripiu and flame ya, asal jng flame SasuNaru. N HAPPY SN DAY.
1. Chapter 1 : Perkenalan

Hello kitty, CUT CUT!!!

Maaf salah ya Sutradara, gomen, gomen, ulangi dech!

Hello Minna-san, ketemu lagi dengan aku pein di fic terbaruku *reader: yang take seme out aja belum selese, udah bikin yang baru! Songong loe!*. eits, bukannya songong tapi emang lagi punya ide, dari pada numpuk meningan di bikin aja kan? *reader : udah songong, ngeles lagi kaya bajaj* hehehe -ketawa garing-

Kalau ada yang nunggu Take Seme Out a.k.a TSO mungkin di apdet hari jum'at atau paling telat minggu, jangan bosen ya sama TSO he he.

Yaudah, kita mulai dech ficku yang ke 2, semoga para reader menyukainya, amien…

Rated : T untuk sekarang…

Warning : OOC, parah, gaje, shonen-ai, dan lainnya. Aku belum tau tentang istilah-istilah di FFn, jadi tolong kasih tau ya! Pliss

Pair : Sasunaru slight Sasusaku dan pasangan yaoi lainnya…

Disclaimer : Si tampan Masashi Kishimoto shensei donk!!!

_**Suka harus baca, kalau tidak suka ya… haus baca juga donk!!!**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _**Pembantuku Uke – ku**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke POV

"Sasuke-kun, kita jadi ga sich jalan tuch? Dari tadi kamu hanya diem terus,! Sayang, kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura padaku.

Oh ya namaku Uchiha Sasuke, umurku 16 tahun, dan tahukah kalian di umurku yang ke 16 ini aku sudah jadi penerus Uchiha Corp. hebatkan aku ini, aku bisa mendapat semua yang aku mau dengan hanya menjentikan jari tangan saja. Ya, pasti kalian sudah tau itu, hn lupakan. Di dunia ini hanya satu yang tidak di dapatkan olehku, apa kalian tahu itu? Itu adalah cinta sejati, oh yeah, lupakan. Lagi pula aku tidak ingin mendapatkan perasaan yang bodoh seperti itu, ya menurutku memang yang namanya cinta itu bodoh, menurut kalian?

Kembali ke kehidupanku yang membosankan.

"Hn, terserah kamu saja Sakura!" ya, Sakura adalah pacarku, tapi hanya pelampiasan saja, kalian tahu kan bagaimana sikap seorang UCHIHA.

"Yee, Sasuke bagaimana kalau kita ke restoran yang baru di buka ajach, kata Ino sich makanannya enak-enak, sekalian kita coba-coba, boleh ya say!!" pinta Sakura dengan puppy eyes nya yang menurutku itu emm menjijikan.

"Hn" jawabku sekenanya. Habisnya dia bergelayutan terus di tanganku, aku jadi muak.

_**Skip time.**_

Aku pulang dari 'kencanku' hampir pukul 12.00 malam. Sampai di gerbang rumahku, aku terus saja membunyikan klakson mobilku dan oh SHIT… aku lupa kalau si bibi alias pembantuku baru aku pecat kemarin, jangan tanya kenapa aku memecatnya ya?

Setelah itu aku pun membuka gerbang rumahku sambil mengumpat-ngumpat tak jelas. Oh ya di rumahku hanya ada satu pembantu soalnya rumahku kan kosong terus, alasannya ya biasa semua keluarga sibuk, jadi sayang kan kalau punya banyak pembantu ga ada gunanya!

Akhirnya aku sampai di kamarku yang di dominasi oleh warna biru tua, setelah itu aku membuka semua pakaianku dan hanya menyisakan boxerku saja, lalu aku pun merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang yang berukuran king size. Satu lagi kebiasaanku, aku suka tidur dengan hanya memakai boxer. Keren kan!

"Hoaam, ngantuk." Gumamku, dan aku pun mulai mencoba menutup mataku, agar aku bisa bermimpi, karena hanya di dalam mimpilah aku bisa bahagia, sudahlah, aku ngant-zzzzz.

End Sasuke POV

Normal POV

Ke esokan harinya

Di kamar yang luas, seorang remaja bertubuh atletis telanjang dada dan berambut err pantat ayam a.k.a Sasuke, mulai membuka kelopak matanya, dia mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan setelah itu tanpaklah bola mata berwarna onyx yang melambangkan kesendirian dan kebencian.

Setelah Sasuke bangun dengan sepenuhnya, dia mulai bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mulai meregangkan otot-otot yang agak kaku, lalu dia pun pergi ke kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan seragam sekolah bertuliskan Konoha Gakure High school dan tak lupa juga memakai parfum A*E -itu loh yang iklannya minim-miniman- , tiba-tiba suara seorang lelaki pun terdengar.

"Otou-chan, cepet sarapan nanti kesiangan loh!" ajak Uchiha Itachi a.k.a kakaknya Sasuke.

"Iya, iya, Baka Aniki. Sebentar lagi aku kesana!" jawab Sasuke sambil segera turun dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2.

Di ruang makan

Semua Uchiha makan dengan tertib. Sampai...

"Okaa-san…" Sasuke bicara datar pada Ibunya.

"Iya Sasuke?" jawab ibunya a.k.a Uchiha Mikoto.

"Kapan bakal ada pembantu baru?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oh pembantu ya! Nanti sore sekitar pukul 3 mungkin akan datang, memangnya kenapa?" tanya balik Mikoto yang agak bingung karena sifat Sasuke yang biasanya hanya datar jadi banyak nanya, apalagi nanya tentang pembantu.

"Ga apa-apa!" jawab Sasuke singkat, sedangkan semua keluarganya termasuk Ayahnya Sasuke a.k.a Uchiha Fugaku hanya bisa menghela napas dan berkata dalam hati 'hah nih anak datar banget sich!'.

Acara sarapan pun selesai. Sasuke yang sudah agak kesiangan hanya langsung pergi dari rumah menuju sekolah dengan mobil sport berwarna biru tuanya.

Akhirnya setelah acara ngebut-ngebutan, Sasuke sampai di sekolah tepatnya di parkiran sekolah KONOHA GAKURE HIGH SCHOOL. Sasuke pun melanjutkan acaranya dengan berjalan kaki ke lantai 3 tepatnya kelas X-A dengan di iringi teriakan-teriakan histeris dari fansnya. Ya fans, Sasuke memang mempunyai banyak fans yang tentunya di dirikan tanpa persetujuan Sasuke.

Sasuke POV

"Huuhh." Dengusku ketika aku memasuki ruangan kelasku yang sangat ribut, emang sich kalau di kelasku belum ada guru, ya begini keadaannya.

"Hai Sas, apa kabar loe?" tanya Neji, dia adalah salah satu sahabat dari 3 sahabatku.

Di sekolah ini, aku mempunyai 3 orang sahabat. Pertama adalah orang yang tadi menyapaku alias Hyuga Neji, yang aku bingung darinya adalah kenapa semua mata orang-orang yang bermarga Hyuga itu tak berpupil? Aneh kan. Yang kedua adalah Nara Shikamaru, orangnya sangaaat pemalas, masa guru sedang menerangkan pun dia malah tidur, tapi dia sangat jenius bahkan kejeniusannya ku akui mungkin melebihi kejeniusan ku. Dan yang terakhir adalah sepupuku, Uchiha Sai. Dia orangya tak pernah berhenti tersenyum, aneh bukan, apa bibirnya ga bisa di gerakan ya? Aku ga tau.

Oh ya, yang paling penting adalah mereka bertiga seorang gay, bahkan mereka bertiga sudah punya pacar, contohya si Neji sama anak tak beralis a.k.a Sabaku no Gaara. Terus Shikamaru sama anak bertatto segitiga a.k.a Inuzuka Kiba. Dan Sai dengaaannn ahh aku lupa siapa namanya.

"hn." Jawabku malas sambil terus berjalan ke arah tempat dudukku di pojok paling belakang.

"Sas, katanya bakalan ada murid baru, manis loh!" kata Sai memulai pembicaraan denganku.

"Hn, gue ga tertarik sama cowok." Bantahku dengan biasalah… datar.

" oh gi-" "Yo, anak-anak, selamat pagi" kata Kakashi shensei memotong pimbicaraan kami.

"Kakashi shensei ga kepagian nih datangnya?" cletuk Sakura, dan semua kelas pun tertawa di buatnya.

"He he," jawab Kakashi, walaupun wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertutupi kain atau apalah namanya, tapi aku yakin kalau dia sekarang sedang tertawa garing, "Anak-anak, sekarang kita akan kedatangan murid baru, jadi shensei harap kalian akur terus ya sama dia. Ok, Naruto masuk!" lanjut Kakashi memanggil sang murid itu.

Akhirnya seorang remaja dengan tubuh mungil dan rambut pirang jabrik muncul dan ketika aku melihat wajahnya dan...

'Oh my God, makhluk apa itu' teriakku dalam hati ketika aku melihat makhluk yang entah cewek entah cowok tapi yang jelas dia tuch… manisss bangetts dan yang lebih parahnya lagi dampak melihat makhluk manis itu adalah……… aku hampir MIMISAN.

Aku pun segera menutup lubang hidungku dengan gesit dan sialnya Shikamaru melihat kejadian memalukan itu.

"Sas, loe kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru dengan tampang belernya.

Aku pun hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Hoaamm, medokusei!" dan diapun kembali tidur. 'huh, untunglah' kataku dalam hati dan sekarang aku sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan darahku lagi (?).

End Sasuke POV

Normal POV

"Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku pindahan dari sekolah uzu high school, cita-citaku ingin menjadi orang yang di sukai banyak orang, terima kasih." Kata Naruto memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum yang amat manis,

"Hai Naruto." Jawab semua murid cowok serentak sedangkan murid cewek hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang err bisa di bilang iri.

"Terima kasih Naruto, sekarang silahkan kamu duduk dengan… mmm siapa ya?" tanya Kakashi sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh murid dan matanya pun tertuju pada… "Sasuke, ya Sasuke. Kamu duduk dengan Uchiha Sasuke di pojok paling kanan di belakang." Seru Kakashi.

"Baiklah shensei, terima kasih." Dan setelah itu Naruto langsung berjalan ke arah Sasuke, eh bukan Sasuke, tapi tempat duduknya.

"Hai Sasuke!" sapa Naruto riang, "Bolehkah aku duduk di sampingmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke datar.

" 'Hn', itu apa Sas?" tanya Naruto.

"Boleh, Baka Dobe!" sindi Sasuke.

"What? Dobe? Loe yang Teme!-" "Yare-yare, Sasuke kalau mau berkenalan nanti setelah istirahat!" potong Kakashi.

Naruto pun hanya bisa mengembungkan pipinya saja tanda dia sedang kesal.

"Baiklah anak-anak kita lanjutkan pelajarannya" lanjut Kakashi.

_**Skip time.**_

Bell tanda pulang sekolah pun telah berbunyi, Sasuke kini sedang istirahat di ruang UKS karena insiden rated M yang mampu menyedot darah sang Uchiha. Kalian tahu sendiri kan penyebabnya. Melihatnya dari dekat membuat Sasuke…

'Krriekk' -suara pintu terbuka-.

"Sayang kamu kenapa?" tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke.

"Ga apa-apa kok. Sakura tolong ambilkan air hangat untuk minum donk." Suruh Sasuke.

"Baikalah, tunggu sebentar ya!" kata Sakura, dia pun pergi keluar untuk mengambil air.

Beberapa saat kemudian

Sakura datang dengan segelas air di tagannya, "nich say, eh ya kamu mau pulang kapan say?" tanya Sakura.

"Sekarang." Jawab Sasuke setelah meneguk habis airnya.

"Ok, anterin aku juga ya! Aku ga bawa mobil, pliss!!" pinta Sakura.

"Hn"

"Yey bagus." Sakura pun menggandeng Sasuke keluar.

-

Setelah mengantar Sakura, Sasuke pun tiba di rumahnya.

Lalu, Sasuke masuk ke rumahnya dan alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat orang yang tadi menyebabkannya harus tinggal di UKS…

"Temee…"

"Dobee…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _**TO BE CONTINUED**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haahh, akhirnya selesai juga.

Semoga para reader menyukai ficku yang ke dua ini ya…

Eits, ya. Jangan lupa kalau anda suka dengan fic ini tekan si ijo, kalau tidak suka ya… tetep tekan tombol ijo donk. He he he

Akhir kata RIPIU

Terima kasih! (^_^)

Sennin pein


	2. Chapter 2 : Aku cinta dia

Hoollaaa Minna-saaannn…!

Ketemu lagi sama Pein di fic ke 2 Pein!

Bagi yang nunggu cerita ini (reader : KE-PD-AN loe!!!), maaf ya lama apdet, he he… habisnya pusing sich aku kehabisan ide.

Ya udah bingung mau ngomong apa lagi, tapi jangan lupa baca terus ripiu yaa! *bungkuk-bungkuk* Selamat membacaaa…

-

Eh tunggu balesan ripiu dulu dech…

Zizi Kirahira Hibiki Oh nulis shensei tuh sensei ya, Gomen Pein ga tau he he. Nie dah apdet tapi ga kilat, maaf ya! Thx dah review ya!!!

Thunderblood males login Nie dah di lanjutin, ratednya juga udah di ganti, thx dah ripiu ya!

Cha2-chan Udah di lanjutin, thx ya dah ripiu!

Uchiha Aichan Drarrya Gomen kalau penulisan sich nya ngeganggu, abis kebiasaan sih, he he he… tapi di chapter sekarang udah aku ubah loohh! Thx ya atas ripiu dan sarannya.

Uchiha Shira-nii Thanks, Pein akan apdet sampe tamat. Sekali lagi thnks dah review ya!

Zhiya Thx dan ripiu, nie Pein dah apdet.

ShieRu BancHou Jangan berani nyuruh si Naru, nanti di Amaterasu loh! He he. Nie aku dah apdet. Thx dah ripiu ya!

Tousama Ajibb, Naruto emang seksi… thx ya dah ripiu, eh ya, segera apdet fic-fic mu ya…!

Princess teme Naru klo jadi pembokat bayarannya aku juga ga tau? He he. Thx dah ripiu ya Pete-chan. Pein dah apdet.

For all ARIGATOU ARIGATOU (bener ga ya tulisan Arigatou gitu?)

Ya udah, Happy Reading… (^_~)

Rated : Dari T menjadi M fufufufu *padahal ga tau pantes atau nggak di sebut rated M*

Warning : OOC, parah, gaje, shonen-ai, LIME, dan lainnya. Aku belum tau tentang istilah-istilah di FFn, jadi tolong kasih tau ya! Pliss

Pair : SasuNaru slight Sasusaku dan pasangan yaoi lainnya…

Disclaimer : MAS MAS MAS MAS MAS MASASHI KISI-KISI !!! *Di jotos Masashi Kisimoto sensei*

_**Suka harus baca dan review, kalau tidak suka ya… harus baca dan review juga donk!!!**_

_**FLAME JUGA BOLEH he he he!!!**_

_**PEMBANTUKU UKE-KU**_

"Temee…" kata Naruto terkejut atas ke datangan Sasuke.

"Dobee…" balas Sasuke tak kalah terkejut dari Naruto.

"Kenap-"

"Eh Sasuke, kamu baru pulang nak?" tanya Mikoto pada anaknya yang baru pulang sembari memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat, "Okaa-san, mau apa si Dobe ini di rumah kita?" tanya Sasuke ketus sambil nunjuk-nujuk Naruto dan yang di tunjuk hanya kelihatan menahan marah saja.

"Hah Dobe? Maksudmu Naruto? Dia pembantu baru di rumah kita." Jawab Mikoto kalem.

"Oh." Gubris Sasuke dan dia pun langsung melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya dengan seringai di bibirnya '_hn, sepertinya hari-hari gue akan menjadi lebih menyenangkan._' Kata Sasuke dalam hati.

-

Malam hari setelah kejadian saling terkejut antara SasuNaru di Uchiha mansion

"Naruuu…" teriak Mikoto pada pembantu barunya.

"Iya bu ada apa?" jawab Naruto yang baru muncul dari dapur.

"Tolong panggilkan Sasuke di kamarnya gih, suruh dia makan dulu." suruh Mikoto pada Naruto.

"Baik bu." Jawab Naruto dan dia pun langsung segera melesat menuju kamar Sasuke di lantai dua.

Di kamar Sasuke

Sasuke sedang menyalin buku pelajaran punya Sakura, tiba-tiba…

'_**Tok tok tok**_' terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

'_Pasti Okaa-san yang mengajak makan malam bersama deh, huh!_' pikir Sasuke, "iya, iya," kata Sasuke sambil membuka pintu.

Setelah terbuka ternyata yang mengetuk pintunya adalah Naruto dan Sasuke pun langsung terkejut di buatnya walau hanya dalam hati.

"Sas, kata ibu makan malem bareng tuh." Kata Naruto to the point.

"Cih, Dobe." Jawab Sasuke.

'_**Twich**_'. Muncul empat siku-siku muncul di jidat Naruto!

"Teme, bisa ga sih loe manggil gue Naruto, ingat ya nama gue NARUTO!" sembur Naruto dengan kuah yang ke mana-mana.

"Oh, nama loe Dobe ya." Gubris Sasuke dengan senyum melecehkan.

"Naruto, nama gue Naruto Teme brengsek. Udah brengsek budeg lagi, cih." Kata Naruto sambil mengamuk tidak jelas dan Sasuke pun pergi untuk makan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mengamuk.

-

Di ruang keluarga setelah makan malam

'_Huhhh, kenapa gue jadi ga normal gini ya, tiap liat si pembokat baru itu kok gue jadi deg-degan, terus gue maunya ngelindungin diaa aja. Tapi, gue gengsidong kalau harus ngelindungin dia, jadinya gue ngejailin dia aja deh, he he… tapi kenapa gue jadi mikirin dia terus ya? Apa gue suka ama dia, ya menurut gue wajar sih kalau gue suka ama dia, habisnya jadi cowok dia manis and imut banget sih. Aah udah Sas jangan mikirin dia terus… stop st-' _"Woy Otou-chan, loe ngelamun ya? Ngelamunin siapa nih…?" goda Itachi membuyarkan semua lamunan Sasuke.

"Si… siapa yang ngelamun Baka Aniki? Gue cuma lagi nonton tv aja kok!" elak Sasuke pada Itachi gelagapan, '_Gila nie aniki emang pinter baca pikiran orang_ kayaknya!' pikir Sasuke.

"Tuh kan bener Otou-chan lagi mikirin seseorang! Buktinya tadi di tanya aja sampe gelagepan gitu!" tebak Itachi dengan sukses membuat Sasuke berpikiran sama seperti tadi.

"Mikirin siapa sih..?" Goda Itachi pada adiknya, "Sakura ya!" tebak Itachi.

'_huh untungnya pikiran gue salah! Emang deh tuh orang kalau udah baka ya baka!_' pikir Sasuke dalam hati, "Udah gue bilang bukan ya bukan! Terserah deh, gue mau tidur dulu, dah Baka Aniki!" jawab Sasuke sembari melangkah menuju kamarnya di lantai 2 dan melambaikan tangannya ke Itachi.

"Huh terserahlah." Gumam Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sembari melihat Sasuke dengan ekor matanya.

Sebelum Sasuke menuju kamarnya, dia melongok ke arah dapur dan Sasuke kembali terkejut melihat Naruto yang sedang membersihkan meja makan sembari menyanyi dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan lincah.

Kejadian itu pun lagi-lagi membuat Sasuke hampir kehilangan banyak darah kalau saja dia tidak segera menutup hidungnya. Sebelum terus berlanjut, Sasuke segera berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Hah hah gila tuh si Dobe, udah manis pantatnya bahenol lagi, tenang Sas tenang," Sasuke menenangkan dirinya dan berusaha menghilangkan semburat merah di pipinya, "kayaknya gue emang jatuh cinta deh ma si Dobe, jadi ya gue emang harus mendapatkan si Dobe, apa sih yang enggak buat Uchiha?" kata Sasuke dengan seringai di wajahnya. Setelah itu, Sasuke pun akhirnya telelap dalam mimpinya.

-

Ke esokan harinya

Seorang remaja dengan rambut duren dan mata secerah langit a.k.a pemnbantu baru di mansion uchiha a.k.a Naruto memulai aktivitas paginya dengan mengelap lantai dengan tenang, setelah itu Naruto pun pergi ke dapur memasak nasi goreng untuk sarapan pagi keluarga Uchiha.

Sekarang semuanya pun telah selesai, Naruto telah mencuci baju, menyiapkan sarapan, dan diapun telah mandi dan ganti baju.

"Narruuu" tiba-tiba suara Mikoto terdengar, Naruto pun sesegera mungkin menghapiri Mikoto.

"Iya bu ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kamu berangkat sekolahnya pake motor yang ada di garasi saja ya!" suruh Mikoto pada Naruto.

"Ba-"

"Tidak usah Okaa-san, si Dobe ini biar berangkat sama aku!" potong Sasuke dengan seringai seperti biasa dan Naruto hanya menggembungkan pipinya tanda dia sebal, '_Shit, Dobe, loe manis banget__ kalau lagi menggembungkan pipi._'

"Oh kalau begitu bagus deh, hitung-hitung ngirit," kata Mikoto *author : wah ternyata Uchiha tuh pelit ya! –di sharingan -tepar* "yaudah, cepet gih berangkat sana!" suruh Mikoto. Dan Sasuke juga Naruto pun masuk ke mobil Sasuke.

-

Di perjalanan

Mobil sport biru tua kepunyaan sang Uchiha bungsu melaju dengan kencangnya di jalanan, sedangkan sang pengemudi dan sang peumpang hanya sibuk-sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya masing-masing,.

Naruto : '_Gilaaa, gue satu mobil sama si Teme brengsek ini! Ih jijay bajay deh!_'

Sasuke : '_Di lihat dari mana aja emang nih anak ga ada kurangnya, terus nih anak tuh pinter nyuci and masak, tadi aja masakannya enak gila… emang istri idaman!_'

Itulah isi masing –masing pikiran mereka.

Sepertinya Sasuke agak risih dengan keadaan sehening ini, walaupun dia memang suka keheningan sih, tapi kali ini dia mengambil inisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Hey Dobe!" seru Sasuke.

"Apa Teme?" Naruto mendelik ke arah Sasuke, tajam.

"Gue minta nomor hp loe donk, biar gue ga susah kalau mau manggil loe." Kata Sasuke, '_dan bisa menelponmu kalau gue kangen_' lanjut Sasuke dalam hati.

"Nggak mau." Balas Naruto judes.

"Hah, loe nantang gue Dobe? Kata gue berikan ya berikan!" perintah Sasuke memaksa.

"Nggak mau, titik." Jawab Naruto ngotot.

"Loe nantamg gue ya Dobe, kata gue BERIKAN." Teriak Sasuke sembari menghentikan mobilnya dan memarkirkannya di pinggir jalan.

"NGGAK MAU TEME." Teriak Naruo tak kalah kencang dari Sasuke.

"Oke kalau begitu," Sasuke pun menaiki jok mobilnya dan menghadapkan mukanya dengan muka Naruto, "berikan tidak?." Sasuke mengulangi katanya satu kali lagi.

"Ti…tidak." Jawab Naruto yang agak merinding dengan posisinya sekarang dengan Sasuke.

"Oke ini salah loe, gue udah memperingatkan loe…" kata Sasuke dengan seringai di bibirnya dan Naruto pun bergidig ngeri dibuatnya.

"Oke Sas, gue gak punya hp, pu-" perkataan Naruto terpotong saat sesuatu yang dingin dan lembut menempel di bibirnya yang hangat.

Mata Naruto terbelalak saat ia mengetahui apa yang terjadi saat ini. Sasuke Uchiha sedang menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto Uzumaki, dalam kata lain adalah Sasuke sedang mencium Naruto tepat di bibirnya.

Saat itu Naruto berusaha melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Naruto, "hmph, hemhashan hhhehmhe!" {hmphh, lepaskan Temeee!} kata Naruto tidak jelas sedangkan sang pencium hanya sedang menikmati kegiatannya itu.

Lama-kelamaan ciuman itu berlangsung, akhirnya Naruto menyerah karena kekuatannya dan Sasuke sangat jauh berbeda. Sasuke pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, ia memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut sang lawan dan memulai agresinya. Pertama, Sasuke mulai dari menjilati dan mengulum bibir Naruto dengan ganas dan itu membuat Naruto mendesah keenakan, lalu Sasuke meneruskan agresinya dengan mengabsen gigi-gigi putih Naruto yang ternyata baru ia ketahui jumlahnya kurang satu. Agresi Sasuke tidak berhenti sampai di situ, Sasuke melanjutkannya dengan menjilati langit-langit mulut Naruto, dan lagi-lagi Naruto mendesah di buatnya. Sasuke yang mendengar desahan itu tersenyum '_kena loe Dobe__!_' pikir Sasuke.

Naruto yang tak kuat lagi menahan napas langsung melepaskan ciumannya dengan Sasuke dan langsung menarik napas dalam-dalam sampai…

"Ahh Thehmheee hen… tikan!" perintah Naruto di tengah desahannya yang makin menjadi saat Sasuke mulai menjilat dan menggigit leher jenjang Naruto pelan.

"Sas, gue mohon hentikan… ahh… gue ga punya euuhh… hp Sas, jadi gue ga nga-hheeh ngasih tau loe deh… ahhh… maaf Sas" pinta Naruto sembari mendesah keenakan, tapi tanpa sadar air mata yang dari tadi di tahan Naruto akhirnya turun dari sarangnya tapi tetap saja Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya.

"Maaf Dobe, tapi gue ga bisa nahan lagi nafsu gue Dobe…" kata Sasuke, dan sekarang Sasuke mulai berani memasukan tangannya ke dalam seragam sekolah Naruto dengan niat mencapai 'titik' kecil di dada Naruto, tapi…

'_**Bhuukk**_.' Naruto menendang tepat pada alat kebanggan Sasuke yang sudah sedikit menegang dan…

Sasuke terjungkal kembali ke kursi yang tadi ia duduki dengan tidak elitnya, "Enghh, apa-apaan loe Dobe, kenapa loe nendang 'itu' gue heh? Gimana kalau 'itu' gue ga berfungsi lagi? Gimana gue bisa muasin loe nanti hah?" cerocos Sasuke OOC sambil memegang 'alat'nya dan cerocosannya terhenti saat dia melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang menangis, "Dobe, loe kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menhapus air matanya, "hah kenapa gue? Gue kenapa? Dobe, loe kenapa?" Naruto membeo, "loe bilang kenapa gue Teme? Loe ngambil ciuman pertama gue Teme, puas loe ngerjain gue? Dasar loe Teme brengsek, budeg, mesumm. Gue benci banget sama loe Teme, super duper bencii baangeett!".

'_Deg_', bagai tertimpa batu sebesar rumahnya (?), itulah lambang perasaan Sasuke kali ini.

"Dobe maafin gue, ue bener-bener khilaf, maaf Do-" "Udah deh Sas, mening kita cepet berangkat ke sekolah, dari pada kita bolos, mening terlambat." Potong Naruto lalu ia pun menutup telinganya dan berbalik menatap jendela, mengacuhkan Sasuke yang merasa sangat menyesal telah berbuat sembrono.

'_Bodoh loe Sas,_' sesal Sasuke dalam hati, '_Kenapa juga gue harus buru-buru gini, bodoh bodoh bodoh!!! Yaudah deh, toh ini juga dah terlanjur, lebih baik gue segera berangkat deh_' lanjutnya.

Dan dengan itu, mobil sport berwarna biru tua itupun melaju dengan kencangnya menuju ke KONOHA GAKURE HIGH SCHOOL.

-

_**Skip Time**_

Akhirnya mobil yang di tumpangi SasuNaru pun tiba di parkiran KONOHA GAKURE HIGH SCHOOL. Mereka berdua pun segera turun dari mobil dan langsung berlari ke arah kelas mereka di lantai 3.

Di depan kelas X-A

Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpandangan dan menghela napas berbarengan, kemudian Sasuke mencoba memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu kelasnya dan…

'_**TOK TOK TOK'**_ Sasuke mengetuk pintu, kemudian…

'_**Klekk'**_ pintu pun terbuka dan dengan sukses memperlihatkan sesosok guru tinggi dengan jenggot dan rokok di bibirnya, sebut saja namanya Asuma a.k.a Sarutobi Asuma sang guru Biologi yag terkenal dengan ke killer annya.

"Oh Uchiha, baru kali ini kamu terlambat, tapi kamu tahu kan apa hukuman untuk orang yang terlambat dalam pelajaranku?" tanya Asuma tegas, Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan dia pun mulai push-upnya dan setelah itu dia pun berdiri di pinggir pintu kelas, setelah itu mata Asuma pun tertuju pada Naruto, Naruto hanya bergidig di pandang setajam itu oleh senseinya.

"Kamu murid baru itu ya?" tanya Asuma pada Naruto.

"I-iya Sensei!" jawab Naruto sembari menelan ludah.

"Berhubung karena kamu murid baru, jadi untuk kali ini aku tidak akan menghukummu." Jelas Asuma dan Naruto pun hanya dapat menghela napas dan langsung masuk ke dalam kelas, "dan kamu Uchiha, berdiri di sini sampai jam pelajaranku selesai." Sasuke mengangguk dan Asuma pun masuk kembali ke kelas.

-

'_Sial, gara-gara kejadian tadi, gue kena hukum gini, tapi yang penting gue adalah orang yang pertama kali menciumnya, he he_…' pikir Sasuke dengan senyum gaje dan membuat orang-orang yang melewati koridor berpikir '_Hah? Kenapa tuh Uchiha bungsu, gila ya?_'

Sadar di perhatikan seperti itu, Sasuke berhenti berOOC ria dan kembali ke sifat stoicnya lagi.

"Sekarang jam berapa ya?" tanya Sasuke sambil melongok ke arah kelas, tapi tidak sengaja dia melihat lagi sesosok makhluk berambut kuning dan akhirnya Sasuke pun terus memandanginya lagi, '_gila tuh anak manis banget_' fikirnya.

-

Di dalam kelas

Naruto yang merasa seperti di awasi mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sana ke sini, dan akhirnya pandangannya terhenti pada anak sang majikan a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang memandanginya.

'_Gila, Sasuke gila, dia gila-_'

'_**TONG TONG TONG**_' bell istirahat berbunyi dan dengan sukses memotong pemikiran Naruto.

"Anak-anak sampai di sini dulu ya pertemuan kita pada hari ini," kata Asuma mengakhiri pelajarannya, "Sampai ketemu pada pertemuan berikutnya, jaa!" lanjut Asuma .

Asuma pun keluar kelas.

Setelah Asuma keluar, sang Uchiha bungsu pun masuk kelas dan di langsung di sambut dengan mesranya oleh sang kekasih.

"Say, kenapa kamu terlambat tadi? Pasti gara-gara si murid baru itu ya." Tanya Sakura sambil bergelayutan di tangan Sasuke, mesra.

"Bukan urusan loe Sakura!" jawab Sasuke sambil terus berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya dan Naruto.

"Huh, selalu saja gitu, kapan kamu akan mulai terbuka sama aku sih?" Kata Sakura menghela napas, dari pertama mereka pacaran sampai sekarang tak pernah sekalipun Sasuke curhat sama Sakura.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya sambil terus berjalan kearah bangkunya.

"Hey Sas, tumben loe terlambat, ada kejadian seru ya?" tanya salah satu sahabat Sasuke a.k.a Neji.

"Nggak ada apa-apa, cuman urusan kecil." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Apa?" tanya Shkamaru yang baru bangun dari tidurnya di pangkuan Kiba.

"Hanya urusan dengan si Dobe ini," Jawab Sasuke sambil duduk di bangkunya di ikuti Sakura, "Ya kan Dobe?" lanjutnya sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Naruto dan memojokkannya diantara dinding dan tubuhnya.

"Minggir kau Teme gilaaa!" teriak Naruto sambil berusaha keluar dari bangkunya.

"Nggak mau, sebelum loe maafin gue, loe ga akan gue lepasin." seru Sasuke semakin memojokan Naruto.

"Udah deh say, biarin anak itu pergi." Seru Sakura yang dari tadi di acuhkan dan langsung di balas dengan deathglare Uchihanya Sasuke.

"Woy udah-udah," lerai Sai, "kok suasananya jadi ga enak gini sih. Eh Sas, ngomong-ngomong loe kayak pangeran yang di apit oleh dua putri loh, gue foto ya! Itung-itung kenang-kenagan" lanjut Sai sambil berfoto-foto ria.

"Cih." Kata Sasuke dan Naruto berbarengan sedangkan Sakura hanya senyum gaje karena di sebut putri.

"Cih meningan gue tidur aja!" kata Naruto sembari membalikan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

"Hei Dobe, ikut gue dulu sebentar." Ajak Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto dengna paksa.

"Apaan sih Teme, gue bilang gue ngantuk." Tolak Naruto, tapi Sasuke tetp tidak menggubrisnya.

"Sakura tunggu di sini ya, gue ada urusan dulu sebentar." Kata Sasuke pada Sakura, dan Sakura pun hanya mengangguk saja.

Setelah itu Sasuke pun berjalan di ikuti dengan Naruto di belakangnya.

TO BE CONTINUED

Huahh, akhirnya selesai juga!

Boleh ga ya klo Pein mau ganti judul fic nie?

Genrenya juga boleh ga ya di tambah dengan Angst?

Ya udah, thx ya semuanya.

Sampe ketemu di chapter berkutnyaaaaa!!!!!

RiPiu selalu dan selalu ku tunggu…

Flame jug boleh he he.

Akhir kata…… RRRIIIPPPIIIUUU PLIIIIISSS!!!

(^_^)

Sennin pein a.k.a Pein Me$uM


	3. Chapter 3 : Sasuke, loe jahat!

Hallo minna-saaaaannnnnn!

Ketemu lagi di fic ke 2 Pein.

Chapter 3 apdeeeeetttttt, yey!

Sebenernya aku malu mau apdet fic ini, habisnya, udah lama ga apdet, habisnyaaaaaaa… mallleeeeeessss -plak- *Reader: males di piara loe*

Hontouni GOMENNASAAAAAAIIIIII…. *nunduk2 sopan*

Eh ya, apdetan sekarang juga Pein sebagai hadiah SasuNaru day. *Reader: terlambat loe…* maf terlambat, dari pada tidak, he he he… (^_^)

Yaudah deh, dari pada Pein ngebacot terus, mending bales review duluuuu! Yey!

Yufa Ichibi's… Ganti judul ama genrenya ga jadi kok, he he he… tenaaang, pasti SasuNaru akan bahagia selamanya, he he he. Makash ripiunya….. ripiu lagi yaaa ^_^

Namikaze lin-chan… Nie dah apdet lin-chan, makasih ripiunyaaaa. ^_^ Angstnya ga jadi kok, he he… ini lemonnya dah ada, tapi jangan kecewa ya klo ga hot dan chapter ini mungkin mengecewakan… T.T

Princess Teme… Udah apdet nih Pein pete-chan, tapi pein ga bisa buat nie jadi fic humor, T.T habisnya aku konsen di masalahnya, he he… makasih dah ripiu dan ikutin terus fic ini yaaa… ^_^, oh ya, judul n genrenya tetap lho…

Micon… Maaf ga bisa apdet kilat, Pein bisanya hanya apdet siput. T.T genrenya ga di ganti lhooo… ku usahain chapter depan apdet kilat. Makasih ripiunyaaa… ^_^

CCloveRuki… Bby, makasih ripiunyaaa, nih dah apdet, n mesumnya Sasuke dah di tingkatin, malahan ningkat banget, he he he… saran Bby pein terima, mudah-mudahan chappie ini lebih rapi, Pein dah edit n pelototin tu laptop sampe pedih ni mata, he he he… skali lagi makasih, ripiu lagi yaa… ^_^

Deathberry Kuchiki… makasih ripiunya, eh bikin fic yaoi donk, pairnya gimana kalau IchiHitsu? -plak- *malah rikues*, skali lagi makasih… ^_^

Eicaru Mercado… Salam kenal juga eicaruuu, makasih ripiunya, ripiu lagi yaaa, n makasih juga dah unggu fic gaje q, moga ga kecewa. He he he, skali lagi makasih. ^_^

M.C… Nggak angst kok, nggak jadi, he he he, gyaaa! Makasih dah cinta ama fic q, dan kemesuman Sasuke udah kutaikin tuh, udah mesum banget. He he, Pein ga pake bahasa baku karena Pein liat pergaulan anak2 kota gitu, padahal Pein mah dirumah pake bahasa sunda, he he he, I love sunda. ^_^. Bagus deh kalau Zuki suka bahasa ga baku, he he… makasih ya ripiunya, ripiu lagi ^_^.

Viddi-Naru… Thanks ripiunya Viddiiii, ^_^. Ga jadi kok di tambah angst. He? Jangan kiamat donk, mudah mudahan kiamat masih lama, amien. Soalnya, Pein belum nikah, Pein mau punya anak dulu, Oo0. Makasih danh nunggu, ini dah apdet. ^_^

ShieRu BancHou PhanTomhive… Ga jadi kok di gantinya, he he… makasih dah ripiu n ini ada LEMON lho Shieru, he he he… ini lanjutannya… moga suka. ^_^

All…. Thanks all yang mau baca

Happy reading, moga sukaaaa! (^_~)

Rated : Dari T menjadi M fufufufu

Warning : OOC, parah, gaje, shonen-ai, LIME, LEMOOOOONNNNNN EKSPLISIT, *maaf kalau terlalu vulgar atau kurang HOT, maaf… T.T*, satu kata yang mungkin kurang berkenan yang Pein ga sensor, dan lain-lain.

Pair : SasuNaru slight Sasusaku dan pasangan yaoi lainnya…

Disclaimer : Masashi, Kisik-kisik mata, coz belekan! *Di jotos Masashi Kisimoto sensei*

_**Suka harus baca dan review, kalau tidak suka ya… harus baca dan review juga donk!**_

_**FLAME JUGA BOLEH he he he! Tapi tidak untuk flame SASUNARU, Hell No!**_

_**Pembantuku Uke-ku**_

Di atap sekolah

"Ihh apaan sih teme, lepasin tau ga, gue enek lama-lama berdua sama loe," cerocos Naruto sembari melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke dari tangannya, "cepetan mau ngomong apa, hm?" lanjut Naruto.

"Emm, gini Naru-chan, gu-gue tuh… emm… gue… su-suka…" kata Sasuke terbata dengan wajah berblushing ria.

"APPAA? Na-Naru-chan?" wajah Naruto pucat mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya Naru-chan.

"I-iya Naru-chan? Emang ada yang salah?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang datar lengkap dengan seringai yang baru saja melekat di bibirnya.

"Gila lo teme, ya jelas salah lah, kan gue cowok, tapi kok loe manggil gue Naru-chan?" jawab Naruto, tak terima.

"Iya gue tau loe itu cowok, tapi kan ga ada cowok yang semanis loe Na-ru-chan" jelas Sasuke, sembari mencolek dagu Naruto dengan tangannya dan tak lupa dengan kedipan mata yang membuat pipi bergaris Naruto menjadi merah.

"Gyaaaa! Teme gay, GYAAA!" reflec Naruto pun menjauh mundur beberapa langkah dari Sasuke.

Sasuke masih dengan seringai uchihanya mendekat ke arah Naruto dan memeluk tubuh mungil Naruto, satu tangannya melingkar manis di pinggang ramping Naruto, yang satunya lagi membawa dagu Naruto mendekat ke arah wajahnya.

"Emang gue gay Naru-chan, dan itu karena loe. Aishiteru Naruto Dobe-chan." Kata Sasuke sembari menempelkan bibir dinginnya ke bibir ranum Naruto. Awalnya Naruto berontak, tapi karena kekuatan Sasuke yang jauh lebih kuat darinya, Naruto akhirnya menyerah juga.

"Nggghhh…" erang Naruto saat Sasuke mulai memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto, dan betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat Naruto membalas ciumannya. Mengambil kesempatan, Sasuke pun memperdalam ciumannya pada Naruto.

Tak terasa ciuman telah berlangsung 15 menit, Naruto yang paru-parunya telah menipis pun melepaskan ciumannya. Mereka berdua pun terengah-engah mengatur napas.

Setelah sekian lama hening, akhirnya Sasuke pun memecah keheningan…

"Naru-chan, jadi gimana?" tanya Sasuke tidak jelas.

"Maksud loe?" tanya Naruto dengan muka polosnya.

"I-itu, annoo, emmm loe mau-"

"To the point aja kali Sas!" potong Naruto.

"Baiklah, i-itu, loe mau ga jadi pacar gue?" Kata Sasuke sembari memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat ke samping.

"Ha ha ha, loe lucu ya Teme, masa loe yang majikan nembak gue, gue yang seorang pembantu, ha ha ha, lucu banget, ha ha ha…" Naruto tertawa paksa.

"Naru-chan, emang bener kok gue cinta sama loe, gue ga peduli loe siapa, mau loe pembantu gue kek, mau apa juga gue ga peduli, yang penting gue cinta sama loe Naru-chan." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar sembari memegang erat tangan Naruto.

"Gue ga mau jadi mainan loe Teme. Terus, kita kan sama-sama cowok, gue masih normal Teme." Jawab Naruto, berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Gue juga ga peduli kita sama-sama cowok, dan gue ga mungkin mainin loe, jadi loe maukan jadi pacar gue Naru?" tanya Sasuke lagi, memastikan.

Naruto hanya dapat menundukan kepalanya ke bawah, tak berani menatap mata onyx sang Uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke yang ingin buru-buru mendapat kepastian langsung memegang dan mengangkat wajah sang pemuda pirang, agar dia dapat menatap mata onyxnya.

"Naru, tatap mata gue, bilang kalau loe juga cinta sama gue Dobe, ayo Dobe." Paksa Sasuke sembari memegang kedua belah pipi Naruto.

"Loe emang mau mainin gue kan Sas, loe kan udah punya Sakura, Teme. Masa loe mau jadi pacar gue, ha ha ha… teme, loe lucu… -"

'_**TENG TONG'**_

Bell tanda istirahat selesai pun berbunyi, memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Yah sepertinya Bell tidak mendukung acara 'mesra' kita ya Teme, maaf aku mau masuk kelas dulu." Kata Naruto sembari melangkah pergi menuju ke kelasnya.

"Tunggu Naru-chan, jadi jawaban loe gimana? Loe mau jadi pacar gue ga?" tanya Sasuke, mencegah Naruto pergi dengan memegang tangannya, tapi Naruto pun menepisnya.

"emm gimana ya?" Naruto sok bingung sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dahinya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Loe mau Naru-chan?" Tanya Sasuke harap-harap cemas.

"Emm, gimana ya? Loe jahat sih sama gue, tapi loe cakep," jawab Naruto sembari memainkan jarinya di dada bidang Sasuke dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang agak, eemmm, menggoda mungkin? "Tajir juga, terus perfect deh pokoknya." Lanjut Naruto.

"Jadi?" Tanya Sasuke, memastikan, dan tak lupa seringai uchiha pun menempel di bibirnya. '_Akhirnya, kena loe Naru-chan'_ pikir Sasuke.

"Tapi maaf tuan Uchiha, gue ga mau jadi pacar atau tepatnya jadi selingkuhan loe." Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di atap.

"Sial! Tapi loe ga akan lepas dari gue Naruto, loe harus dan pasti jadi milik gue." Seringai bermain di bibirnya. "Loe akan gue jadikan pacar ke 2 gue, Dobe." Lanjut Sasuke, sembari kembali ke kelas.

saya-suka-sasunaru-saya-suka-sasunaru-saya-suka-sasunaru

Sasuke POV

Di perjalanan ke kelas…

"Oi, oi, otouto-chan, tungguin bentar, gue mau ngomong." Teriak aniki dari kejauhan. Hah dasar, dia malu-maluin uchiha aja, masa uchiha teriak-teriak di depan umum.

"Hn." Jawab gue, biasa datar.

"Oi otouto-chan, gue nanti ga pulang, gue nanti ada urusan sama akatsuki, jadi loe baik-baik di rumah, and ini kuncinya." Cerocosnya sambil ngasih tu kunci ke gue.

"Hn, ga pulang selamanya juga ga papa kok, baka aniki." Kata gue, ketus.

"Otouto-chan, teganya dirimu… yaudah gue masuk kelas dulu, dah daahhh…" si Aniki pergi sambil dadah-dadah gaje, hah, emang malu-maluin uchiha loe, baka aniki.

End Sasuke POV

saya-suka-sasunaru-saya-suka-sasunaru-saya-suka-sasunaru

Di kelas SasuNaru

Kelas masih ramai dengan anak-anak yang sedang ngobrol, termasuk Naruto, dia sekarang sedang ngobrol dengan teman yang mungkin sekarang bisa di bilang sahabatnya, ya, bisa di bilang saat Naruto baru masuk sekolah, merekalah yang pertama kali menjadi temannya, ya mereka adalah Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara dan Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba.

"Hey Naruto, barusan loe habis ngapain sama si Uchiha di atap?" tanya Kiba pada Naruto, Gaara pun pasang telinga, ingin mendengarkan jawaban dari Naruto.

"Gue di tembak sama si teme." Jawab Naruto, polos.

"…"

"…"

"…."

"WWWHHHOOOCCCTTTHHH…!" sembur Kiba dan Gaara. *Pein: What? Gaara OOC, sampe nyembur kayak gitu, ihh jijik. Gaara: SABAKU SOU SOU*

"Hah?" Naruto hanya membeo melihat kedua sahabatnya yang nyembur-nyembur gaje, "emangnya ada yang salah? Kalian juga pacaran sama cowok lagi kan?" lanjutnya.

"Nggak, cuman gue ngeri aja liat Sasuke nembak loe, ha ha ha… seumur hidupkan dia belum pernah nembak cewek atau cowok… masa dia nembak loe yang cuma pembokatnya. Ha ha ha, geli gue…" jawab Kiba panjang lebar.

Naruto menaikkan ke dua bahunya, "Nggak tau, mungkin pesona Uzumaki Naruto terlalu kuat buat bisa naklukin Uchiha, ha ha ha…"

"Ha ha ha…" mereka bertiga tertawa terbahak-bahak, eh, mungkin bukan bertiga, tepatnya hanya Naruto dan Kiba saja, sedangkan Gaara hanya sweatdrop melihat Naruto yang ternyata memiliki penyakit NARSIS.

"Ne Naruto, jangan bilang loe mau jadi pacar si uchiha bungsu itu?" tanya Gaara pada Naruto yang kini telah berhenti tertawa.

"Ya ga lah, mana mungkin gue mau jadi selingkuhannya, gila loe." Jawab Naruto sarkastik.

"Jadi, kalau dia ga punya Sakura, loe mau donk jadi pacarnya, hm?" Tanya Gaara lagi, disertai dengan senyum, emm yang melecehkan mungkin?

"Emm, gue juga ga tau, mungkin emang gue bakalan nerima dia kalau dia nggak punya Sakura." Jawab Naruto dengan semburat merah yang menempel di pipi bergarisnya.

"Jadi, emang firasat gue ga salah ya? Loe emang suka sama gue Dobe?" Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat trio uke *Pein: trio uke adalah Naruto, Gaara, dan Kiba.* terlebih Naruto yang wajahnya sekarang sudah seperti mouse punya Pein yang nyala-nyala gaje, merah banget.

"Gyaaa Teme, loe ngagetin gue tau!" Teriak Naruto sok kaget, padahal dia hanya malu.

"Tenang, gue hanya mau bilang loe nanti pulang ga bareng sama gue, loe nanti di anter, loe pilih, mau sama Neji, apa Shika, kalau Sai jangan, nanti dia macem-macem sama loe" kata Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Oi, nanti gue mau ke mall sama Shika jadi dia ga bisa nganter Naruto." Tolak Kiba.

"Yaudah, loe sama gue dan Neji aja, nanti gue juga mau nginep di rumahnya, jadi sekalian lewat aja." Jawab Gaara datar.

"Uwooh, makasih Gaara!" teriak Naruto sambil meluk-meluk Gaara.

"Ehem." Suara baritone itu menghentikan semuanya, dan masuklah seorang guru berambut perak dan memakai cadar biru sambil membawa buku kecil bersampul orange, icha-cha paradise, guru itu namanya kakashi.

"Ya sudah, awas kalian minggir, jangan deket-deket Naru-chan lagi, gue mau dud-."

"HUEEEKKK." Gaara dan Kiba muntah masal ketika si Uchiha bungsu memanggil Naruto dengan kata Naru-chan.

"Oi, oi, Sabaku, Inuzuka, kalian tolong hargai gurumu sendiri oke." Tegas Kakashi kepada muridnya.

"Baik sensei." Jawab Gaara dan Kiba, tegas, sambil duduk di bangkunya masing-masing.

saya-suka-sasunaru-saya-suka-sasunaru-saya-suka-sasunaru

Sakura POV

'Ihh, kenapa Saskey-kun jadi deket banget sama si pembokat itu ya? Apa jangan-ja-'

'_**Krrttt Krrttt'**_

Hp ku bergetar tanda ada sms masuk, ahh, siapa yang sms jam segini sih, mengganggu orang sekolah aja. Tapi tetap saja aku membuka hp ku dan ternyata itu sms dari honeyku.

From: SaskEY HoNEy

Sakura, nanti di rumah kosong, gue mau loe. Pulang sekolah gue tunggu loe di parkiran mobil.

Hah, selalu saja seenaknya sendiri, tapi ga papa deh, toh Saskey-kun juga sayang sama gue, hehehe…

To: SaskEY HoNEy

Baiklah say, aku akan ke rumahmu, sampai ketemu di parkir, eh ya, tapi aku males kalau pulang bareng sama pembokatmu itu. Aku mau kita berdua aja.

Beberpa lama akhirnya aku dapat balasan dari Saskey. Dan aku pun membacanya.

From: SaskEY HoNEy

Nggak, kita hanya berdua aja, jadi tenang aja. Gue udah nyuruh Neji nganter si Dobe.

Ooh, gitu ya? Berarti aku salah menilai tentang saskey, dia ga ada sesuatu dengan si pembokat itu.

Mending bales dulu aja deh.

To: SaskEY HoNEy

Baik say, sampe ketemu, love you, muach.

Tak lama dia pun membalas lagi.

From: SaskEY HoNEy

Love u too, muach.

Dan setelah itu pun aku memerhatikan pelajaran dengan betul.

End Sakura POV

saya-suka-sasunaru-saya-suka-sasunaru-saya-suka-sasunaru

**Skip Time…**

Naruto POV

Di uchiha mansion

'_**Titd titd TIIIIIITTTTTDDDDD'**_

'_Hufht bisa ga sih dia tuh mijit klackson biasa aja, ga usah sekencang itu. Telinga gue masih normal kali. Awas loe nanti. Terus kemana sih Itachi-san, di rumah ini kan cuma dia aja yang sikapnya biasa sama gue malahan dia juga lumayan baik sama gue._' Pikir gue sambil buka gerbang, mempersilahkan si uchiha bungsu dengan mobil sportnya masuk ke mansion.

Gue pun menutup gerbangnya kembali dan dan berniat masuk ke kemar gue sebelum…

"Hey, pembokat bau, ambilin aku minum donk, yang enak ya, eh ya jangan pake gula, tapi harus manis ok. Pake gula yang ada di tv-tv itu lho. Aja deh, yang non lemak." Suruh Sakura seenak jidat lebarnya menyuruhku, emang dia siapa?

"Baik Nona Haruno, kalau anda mau apa Tuan Uchiha?" Tanya gue, sesopan mungkin, gue aja sampe muak ngomongnya, dan ya ampun apa-apaan mereka berdua itu, ciuman di depanku, ya ampuuunnn…

"Tuan Uchiha?" tanyaku lagi, tapi siaaaallllll, mereka berdua malah makin panas, katanya tadi dia meyukaiku, padahal aku sudah mencintainya, tapi kenapa dia malah berciuman dengan orang lain, apalagi di depanku, hatiku sakit Sasuke, aku cemburu, aku cemburuuuuuu… kenapa bukan dia, bukan si Haruno itu yang menjadi pembantu, dan aku menjadi pacar Sasuke, seharusnya ku terima saja dia tadi, pasti jadinya dia ngajak gue date.

Mending gue tidur aja deh kalau udah bikinin minuman nanti.

**Skip Time…**

'_Hoaaammm, gue tidur tadi udah berapa lama ya? Berasa gue tidur seribu tahun, huh, sial, gue belum masak, dari tadi kan si teme belum makan, nanti gue di marahin Nyonya Uchiha._' Pikir gue, gue pun buru-buru lari ke kamar si Teme, terus gue liat kamarnya ke buka sedikit, gue mau tanya dia mau makan apa?

Pas gue deket pintu, gue denger suara…

"Ahh, Sas- ahh Sasuke, aku mau kelu-aaaahhhhhgggtttt" teriak seorang cewek.

Gue penasaran, dan gue pun membuka agak lebar pintunya dan gue ga bisa jelasin pemandangan yang gue lihat sekarang, hati gue sakit.

"Nggghhhttt Sa-Sakura gue kelu-"

Krieeek

, gue ngutuk diri sendiri, pintunya sekarang terbuka lebar. Sasuke ngeliat gue dengan mata melotot terkejut, bukan tapi sangat terkejut. Udaaah, gue ga kuat liiiaaaattt semua ini, gue pun pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu… menuju kamarku, apa-apaan mereka, meniru-niru artis ARIF PITERTUKANGPIP… aaahhhhh, mataku yang masih perawan teracuni adegan rated M.

Gue pun membanting pintu kamar gue dan merebahkan tubuh gue atau mungkin membanting tubuh gue ke ranjang. Gue pusing, sumpah.

End Naruto POV

Di kamar Sasuke

Sasuke sudah memakai bajunya lengkap, dia pun segera melesat mengejar Naruto, tapi Sakura mencegahnya.

"Say, kamu kenapa sih, biarin aja pembokat itu, jangan di peduliin." Rayunya sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentakkan tangan Sakura, keras. "Sudah Sakura, loe pulang aja, gue mau ngurusin Naruto dulu ok."

Sasuke pun meniggalkan Sakura sendiri dan segera menuju ke kemar Naruto.

Di kamar Naruto

Naruto POV

'_**Kleeek'**_

Siapa yang buka pintu, gue ga mau ketemu siapa pun. Please, apalagi kalau itu Sasuke, mohon jangan, gue ga tahan.

"Naru-chan?" fuck, itu Sasuke. Gue jijik liat mukanya, gue ga mau.

Gue denger langkahnya semakin dekat, dan oh shit dia duduk di ranjang gue. "Naru-chan, dengerin gue, gue mau ngomong." Kata Sasuke, lembut.

Oke, gue kasih kesempatan dia ngomong. Gue pun berbalik dan duduk berhadapan dengannya, ternyata pakaiannya sudah lengkap, ga seperti tadi. "Oke, loe mau ngomong apa?" tanya gue ketus.

"Maaf…" kata Sasuke, lirih, dia menundukan wajahnya, mungkin dia menyesal?

"Maksud loe, loe kan ga punya salah sama gue, kenapa juga minta maaf." Kata gue, Sasuke masih saja menundukan kepalanya.

"Gue tau gue nyakitin hati loe, gue tau loe cinta sama gue. Jadi, karena itu gue minta maaf." Kata Sasuke, dia ternyata gombal abis ya, ga nyangka.

"Kalau gitu, gue punya satu permintaan." Pinta gue pada Sasuke, kulihat Sasuke penasaran.

"Apa yang nggak buat loe, Na-ru-chan." Jawab Sasuke, huueeekkk, gue mau muntah deh kayaknya, amit-amit, Sasuke gombal banget.

"…" gue diem, gue agak ragu ngomongnya.

"…" Sasuke diem, mungkin dia nunggu gue ngomong.

"…" gue harus bisa.

"Dobe, ngomong aja, gue pasti ngabulin permintaan loe." Oke, gue ngomong Sas.

"Sas, tolong loe jauhin gue, oke." Gue lihat Sasuke terkejut, apa gue terlalu berlebihan? Dari pada gue makin cinta sama dia, tapi dia jadi milik orang lain, gue ga mau.

'_**End Naruto POV'**_

"Sas, tolong loe jauhin gue, oke." Sasuke terlihat sangat terkejut, amarahnya pun memuncak.

"APA-APAAN LOE DOBE, GUE CINTA LOE, MANA MUNGKIN GUE NINGGALIN LOE, PLEASE NARU-CHAN GUE CINTA SAMA LOE. JADI, jangan biarkan gue jauh dari loe, gue ga bisa kalau nggak dengan loe… please…" teriakan Sasuke melembut, dia tidak tega membentak orang yang di cintainya.

"Maaf, tapi KENAPA KALAU LOE CINTA GUE DAN GA MAU JAUH DARI GUE, KENAPA LOE GA PASTIIN LOE PACAR GUE DAN LOE PUTUSIN SAKURA, HM? DAN LOE HANYA PUNYA SATU PACAR, YAITU GUE." Naruto yang tidak terima balas membentak Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa membatu.

"Kenapa hm? Bisa ga loe putusin Sakura, kalau loe mau dengan gue, sekarang pilih," Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam, "Loe milih gue atau Sakura?" lanjutnya.

Sasuke membatu lagi, dia bingung, dia memang cinta sama Naruto, tapi dia juga suka sama Sakura.

"Gu-gue…" Sasuke terbata, dia menunduk, tak mau melihat mata sapphire indah Naruto.

"Loe emang ga bisa milihkan, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto, agak menyindir.

"Iya Naru-chan, gue ga bisa milih…." Suara Sasuke melemah.

"Yaudah, LOE JAUHIN GUE TEME!" teriak Naruto, dia benar-benar kecewa.

"GUE CINTA LOE DOBE, TAPI GUE JUGA SUKA SAKURA, GUE CINTA KALIAN BERDUA!" teriak Sasuke sambil mencium Naruto, paksa.

"Hmph, Temhe, lep-" kata Naruto di sela-sela ciuman paksanya, dia merasa sangat sakit sekarang.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman paksanya. "Naruto, loe mau jadi milik gue seutuhnya?" tanya Sasuke, tajam dan sangat menusuk.

"Maksud loe?" tanya Naruto panik, saat Sasuke mulai membuka baju T'shirt warna biru tuanya. "gue ga mau teme, jangaaannn please!" Air mata pemuda pirang itu hampir meleleh.

"Maaf Naru-chan, tapi gue ingin milikin loe seutuhnya… gue, ga akan biarin loe lepas dari gue, sorry Dobe…" Air mata Naruto pun meleleh, meluncur mulus di pipi chabby bergarisnya, saat si pemuda onyx mengikat kedua tangannya dengan T'shirt yang tadi di lepaskan pemuda onyx.

"TEMEEE, LEPASIN GUE…" tapi apa daya, tenaga Sasuke jauh lebih kuat dari Naruto, akhirnya, Naruto pun terikat sudah.

"Sasuke, hiks, gue mohon jangan lakukan ini pada gue, gue mohooonnn, hiks." Tangis Naruto pun pecah.

"Sorry." Dengan satu kata itupun, Sasuke memulai aksinya.

_**WARNING - LEMON! LEMONNN! LEEMMOOOOONNNNN! - WARNING**_

"Sasu, jangan… hiks… hiks…" Sasuke memulai aksinya, dia mulai membuka celana sekolah yang Naruto masih kenakan, dia tak sempat mengganti pakaiannya tadi.

Akhirnya, celana *baca: pengganggu –menurut Sasuke-* itu pun telah terlempar dan tergeletak dengan anggunnya di lantai, tinggalah satu boxer bergambar rubah ekor sembilan yang masih mengait di tubuh bawah Naruto.

"Che, penggaggu." Kata Sasuke sambil membuka atau tepatnya merobek kemeja sekolah Naruto, dan Naruto pun meringis di buatnya.

Sasuke mulai lagi agresinya, dia mulai melumat, menggigit, menjilat habis titik tersensitif yang berada di dada Naruto, di jilatnya pelan titik itu bergantian hingga membuat Naruto menggeliat tak nyaman, dan di pilinnya kencang titik itu hingga Naruto mendesah pelan.

"Ahh…" desah Naruto, Sasuke tersenyum mendengar hasil kerjanya.

"Mulai menikmati Dobe?" goda Sasuke di sela-sela lumatannya pada dada Naruto yang menurutnya sangat menggoda itu.

Sekarang, lumatannya pun pindah ke leher jenjang Naruto. Sasuke menggigit titik tersensitif di leher Naruto yang membuat sang empunya leher mengerang pelan. Sasuke melanjutkan aksinya di leher Naruto dengan menjilat dan menghisap bekas gigitannya tadi dan terciptalah tanda kemerahan a.k.a kissmark di leher jenjang si pemuda pirang.

Tangan si pemuda onyx itu pun tak mau kalah, tangan kirinya mulai memilin lagi titik pink kecoklatan di dada si pemuda pirang, dan tangan kanannya mulai menyusup kearah boxer si pemuda pirang itu, dan…

Sasuke POV

"Ahh, nnhhhh…" desah Naruto saat gue menyentuh kejantanannya, memang sangat berbeda jauh dengan milik gue, tapi gue suka.

Mula-mula gue pegang ujung kejantanannya, dia menggeliat tak nyaman, terus gue genggam tangannya dan dia pun mulai mengerang lagi. Gue kocok pelan, dan tak lama ritmenya pun gue naikin, dia sekarang mengerang tak karuan, benar-benar menggoda.

Gue ga tahan, desahannya, geliatannya, dan segala yang ada di tubuhnya gue suka. Gue pengen loe sekarang Naruto.

End Sasuke POV

"Nhhh Sasu jangan, pliisss, nnhhh- ahhhh…." Desahan Naruto makin keras saat Sasuke membuka boxer rubah Naruto dan mulai mengulum 'benda' milik Naruto yang sudah menjulang dan mengeras.

Sasuke memaju mundurkan kepalanya, cepat, cepat dan semakin cepat sampai-sampai membuat Naruto mendesah keras.

"Sasu- ke hen-ahh, hentikan, gu-gue- ahhhh…" dan teriakan keras itu pun menandakan bahwa si pemuda pirang telah mencapai klimaksnya, cairan putih kental yang biasa di sebut sperma pun keluar di mulut Sasuke dan tanpa merasa jijik, Sasuke pun meneguk habis cairan itu, bahkan dia belum puas.

"Hah, hah, haahh. Cukup Sasuke pliiisss." Ucap Naruto terengah-engah, tenaganya terkuras setelah dia mengelurkan semua hasratnya.

"Kau manis Naru-chan." Ucap Sasuke, menghiraukan ucapan Naruto sembari menjilat sisa cairan Naruto yang meleleh dari sudut bibirnya.

"Tunggu ya Dobe, gue mau ambil sesuatu dulu." Kata Sasuke sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja kecil di dekat lemari Naruto dan mengambil sesuatu di sana.

Sasuke mendekat kembali ke arah Naruto, tak lupa sebuah seringai lebar pun menghiasi wajah tampannya yang sekarang melambangkan seorang iblis yang haus nafsu. Sedangkan Naruto, dia hanya pasrah dengan mata terpejam, tak lupa air mata pun mengucur deras dari matanya.

Akhirnya Sasuke sampai di ranjang Naruto lagi, dia mulai menuangkan sedikit lotion yang tadi di ambilnya ke tiga jari tangannya. "Dengan ini loe sebentar lagi jadi milik gue Naru-chan."

Sasuke pun mulai memasukan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang kenikmatan Naruto, sedangkan si empunya hanya memejamkan matanya erat, tak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

Setelah melakun gerakan kecil dengan jari ke dua, jari ketiga pun masuk dan Naruto yang tidak kuat menahannya mengigit bibir bawahnya keras sampai darah segar pun mengalir dari sana.

"Maaf Naru-chan." Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari di mulut Sasuke, dia pun mulai menggerakan maju mundur dan zig-zag ke tiga jarinya. Tak sengaja, jari panjang dan kurus Sasuke menyentuh titik ekstasi Naruto, yang membuat si pemuda pirang itu mengerang pelan.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Tubuh loe berhkianat Dobe."

Iseng, Sasuke terus menyentuhkan jarinya pada titik ekstasi Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya semakin menggigit bibir lukanya menahan erangan.

Merasa cukup, Sasuke akhirnya melepas ke tiga jarinya dari lubang kenikmatan Naruto, dan diapun mulai membuka celana jeansnya sendiri. Akhirnya Sasuke pun polos tanpa sehelai benang menutipi tubuhnya.

Sasuke menuangkan lotion tadi ke tangannya dan mulai membalurkannya ke kejantanannya sendiri.

"Ngggnnhhhh…" erang Sasuke, dia memijit pelan dan mengocok pelan miliknya sendiri. Tidak mau keluar sekarang, Sasuke pun menghentikan aksi tidak pentingnya tadi.

Sasuke mulai memegang kedua kaki Naruto dan melebarkan keduanya, sangat lebar.

"Dengan ini loe jadi milik gue Dobe." Kata Sasuke dengan seringai dan mulai memasukkan kejantanannya pada lubang kenikmatan Naruto.

"Ahhh, Sasuke, Sakiiittttt…. Sasuke, itu terlaulu besar, itteeee…" jerit Naruto, dia tak bisa menahannya lagi, ini terlalu sakit.

"Sas- hmhhhfff!" Sasuke mencium paksa Naruto, menghentikan teriakannya.

Pelan tapi pasti, 'batang' super itu pun mulai menghilang di telan lubang elastis Naruto, akhirnya semuanya pun tertanam habis.

"Nnggghhh, Naru, lubang loe sempit banget." Ucap Sasuke setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

Sasuke membiarkan Naruto membiasakan diri dengan adanya dirinya di dalam tubuh Naruto. Setelah di kira Sasuke Naruto sudah rileks, dia mulai menggerakan mundur kejantanannya sehingga hanya kepala kejantanannya sajalah yang masih menancap di tubuh indah Naruto.

Dengan sekali hentak, kejantanan yang besar dan panjang itu pun melesak masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Keluar-masuk, maju-mundur, terus seperti itu sampai Sasuke menaikkan kedua kaki Naruto ke atas bahunya dan memulai kembali ritual maju-mundurnya.

Hanya suara desahan sang seme dan ranjang yang berdecit yang mewarnai percintaan atau lebih tepatnya pemerkosaan ini. Sang uke hanya menagis memejamkan mata dan menahan desahan yang pasti akan semakin mengeluarkan nafsu bejad sang seme.

"Nggghhh Naru-chaan, loe sempit, ahhh, loe milik gue Naru-chan, gghhh, ahhh…" desah sang seme. Makin brutal. Gerakan maju mundurnya pun semakin cepat sampai Naruto tak bisa menahan desahannya.

"AAHHHHH SAS, hen-henti- ahh ahhh hah ahhh…" desahan Naruto tambah kencang saat Sasuke mulai mengocok 'barang'nya yang dari tadi menegang.

"Ahhn Naru, nggghhh." Desahan Sasuke, merasakan tubuh Naruto mengejang dan…

"Aahhh!" Naruto pun mengeluarkan cairan yang dari di tahannya ke dada dan tangan Sasuke, tubuhnya mengejang hebat dan Naruto pun melesakkan kepalanya ke bantal sekuat tenaga, menahan kenikmatan yang menderanya dengan sangat kuat dan tak di harapkannya.

"Nggghhh, Na-Naru-chan, aahhh…" merasakan lubang Naruto yang meremas kejantanannya kencang, Sasuke pun tak kuat lagi menahan klimaksnya. Dia melesakkan kuat kejantanannya jauh ke dalam lubang Naruto, dan melepaskan benihnya di sana.

Merasakan titik sensitifnya tersembur cairan Sasuke, Naruto mendesah keras lagi.

Sasuke yang merasa telah kelelahan pun mencabut 'barang'nya dan menyeringai melihat hasil kerjanya, cairan putih kental dan sedikit merah pelan-pelan keluar dari lubang Naruto. Nampaknya Naruto sangat penuh oleh Sasuke.

Naruto yang mungkin sangat kelelahan pun langsung tertidur.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto tertidur pun turun dari ranjang dan memakai celananya lagi, setelah itu, diapun melepas ikatan Naruto dan memakai T'shirtnya kembali.

Sasuke mencium kening Naruto singkat, "Maaf Naruto, tapi ini gue lakukan agar loe jadi milik gue, maaf." Katanya lirih seraya mencium kembali puncak kepala Naruto, dan menyelimutinya.

Braakk

Tiba-tiba pintu di dobrak dengan tidak elitnya oleh Sakura, dan itu membuat sekali lagi mata Sasuke melebar.

"APA-APAAN KAMU SASUKE, APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN HAH?" Sakura langsung lari ke arah Sasuke dan menggenggam bahunya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan Sas, kamu itu kan pacar aku, ke-kenapa ka-kamu hiks…" Sakura tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

"Maaf Sakura, tapi gue cinta kalian berdua." Kata Sasuke, menunduk.

Sakura melongo. Tapi akhirnya dia sadar juga. "Oi pembokat bangun!" kata Sakura sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh terbungkus selimut, a.k.a Naruto, refleks Naruto pun bangun dan meringis merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada bokongnya.

"Aww, sakit. Eh? Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini? Dan- GYAAA, kenapa gue ga pake baju, Gyaaa! Sasuke loe, loe GYAAA!" Naruto baru sadar apa yang baru saja dia dan Sasuke lakukan.

"Tenang dulu pembokat!" bentak Sakura pada Naruto, dan Naruto pun langsung diam seribu kata, sedangkan Sasuke, dia hanya menatap Sakura dan Naruto bergantian, cemas.

"Sasuke, sekarang aku mau kamu putuskan, kamu mau aku atau pembokat ini?" tanya Sakura mantap.

_**To Be Continued**_

p/n (Pein Note) :

Gyaaaaaa! Akhirnya selesai juga, akhirnya seleseiiiii, AKHIRNYA SELESEEEEIIIII! *Tereak2 gaje sambil nari2 gaje.*

Suka ga? Mudah mudahan suka n ga kecewa. He he he…

Gimana? Gimana? Apa lemonnya kurang hot? Apa terlalu vulgar? Maaf, Pein baru pertama buat lemoonnnn, jadi tolong masukannya lewat review atau PM, ya. (^_^)

Mohon jangan kecewa, tolong, pliiisss jangan kecewa, Pein berusaha banget. Pliiiissssss jangan kecewaaaaa!

Oh ya, makasih sama Ritsu yang udah kasih masukan, Pein ke bantu, hehehe.

Terus, akhir kata tolong kasih review ya, pliiiiiissssss….. and sampe jumpa di chapter depaaaaannnnn! (^_~)

Eh ya Happy SasuNaru Day.

Review this Chapter

Review this Chapter

Review this Chapter

Review this Chapter

Review this Chapter

Review this Chapter

Review this Chapter

Review this Chapter

Review this Chapter

Review this Chapter


End file.
